Two Courageous Heroes
by TLoZfantic44
Summary: What if the Triforce of Courage was split into two halves? What if there's a second hero? As Ganondorf takes over Hyrule, can Link find the other half in time? Or will darkness prevail? Link/OC
1. A Hero Is Born

_**TLoZfantic44: **__alright! Another story by me… the amazing TLoZfantic44! This is a little different then my last story, I hope people will enjoy it! Now here's our special guest…The Hero of Time himself…Link!_

_**Link: **__Hey everyone! Thanks for having me here TLoZfantic44 can't wait for the new story! But, you better still keep working on A Rise From Darkness._

_**TLoZfantic44: **__Link, calm down I will still be working on the other story. I have writer's block so I'm taking a break with a new story!_

_**Link: **__oh ok, that makes sense…_

_**TLoZfantic44: **__Well, enough talk. On with the story! Why don't you do the disclaimer Link?_

_**Link: **__Alright! TLoZfantic44 doesn't own the Zelda series or any of the characters…Only this plot and her own characters._

_**TLoZfantic44: **__Nicely done, Link. Now here's my new story!_

**Two Courageous Heroes**

_**Chapter 1: A Hero Is Born**_

_**The Legend**_

Long ago, there was a kingdom threatened by a Great Evil. This evil man spread darkness across the land. All hope seemed to be lost until a hero clothed in green emerged and rescued them with his great courage and strength.

Once the threat was vanquished the hero returned home and lived his life until the next hero was born.

The dark one rose again and brought chaos to the world. Everyone thought the hero would once again come to save them…But the hero did not appear. The people, with little strength, could do nothing but leave their future in the hands of fate.

The events of the evil man rising again are happening at this moment and slowly, darkness and evil are devouring the world.

_**The Tale**_

The sound of the thunder was terrifying and the lightning seemed to be getting closer by the minute as the rain poured down on a soon to be mother and father's home.

A young woman, around the age of 30 to 34 was lying on her bed staring at her husband while holding his hand. She had long, wavy auburn hair that reached down to her elbows and eyes that were as blue as the ocean. She laid her head back against her pillow letting out a sigh with a trace of pain in it.

"It's alright, I'm right by your side." said the young man. He looked to be around 31-35 with short dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a full body suit of armor with his helmet on the floor by his feet.

The woman looked up at his face and smiled, only to jump from fear when a huge bomb exploded from the Hyrule Field.

"That war just gets worse by the hour! I only wish that it would end so you didn't have to return to that Death Field!" the woman said while sighing.

"Calm yourself Scarlet, We're trying our best, but this is probably the longest and most violent war Hyrule has ever had! I'm glad I was able to come here and witness the birth of my child." He said while stroking Scarlet's hair.

"Sorry I got all worked up Falon, I just love you and don't want to see you hurt! So many people have died because of this war and I don't want you to be one of them." Scarlet said while lowering her head.

Falon sighed, scooted his chair closer to the bed, and lowered his head in front of Scarlet's. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I love you Scarlet and I want to protect you and my child from any harm." She smiled and Falon slowly kissed her. They broke apart when a knock was heard on the door. Falon jumped up and answered it.

"Oh! Dr. Martinac I didn't think you would make it!" said Falon surprised.

"I almost couldn't come with how outrageous the war is!" said the doctor.

"Well…we're glad you could come." said Falon while shaking her hand.

Just then, Scarlet let out a gasp of pain and placed her hand on her abdomen. Falon and Dr. Martinac turned to her.

"Well…it's time." Dr. Martinac said while walking toward her. Falon ran to Scarlet, sat in the chair near the bed, and grabbed her hand.

After an hour of tireless work a new Hylian child was born, and like every other Hylian he had the traditional pointy ears. Falon paid Dr. Martinac and she left saying congratulations.

After she left Falon smiled as he saw his new son. The child was so small in his mother's arms.

But, something was different about this child. On his left hand something was glowing. It was…half a triangle? A golden triangle that on one side was a normal side of a triangle and the other side was rigid, as if someone actually ripped it in half.

"Could he be the chosen one?" asked Falon surprised.

Scarlet's eyes widened as she stared at the ancient marking on her child's hand.

"It is! It is the Triforce shard! Or…half of it."

"What should we name him? Faron, Russl, Yusei?" asked Falon staring at Scarlet.

"No, We should name him…Link." said Scarlet while staring at the child.

"Why Link?" Falon asked while raising and eyebrow and glancing at his son.

"Because…He will be linked to the lives of everyone one day." Scarlet answered quietly.

Falon smiled and nodded while letting Link hold his finger as he silently slept.

Scarlet and Falon stared into each others eyes and leaned in for another kiss, but before their lips could meet they were interrupted by another bomb exploding in Hyrule Field.

Scarlet sighed with anger and held Link closer since he was awaken by the explosion and was crying. Falon placed his arm around her and gently put his forehead to her head.

Scarlet handed Link to him and Falon held him close, his own son, the beholder of the ancient Triforce of Courage. If only they knew what his future would hold, him being the legendary Hero of Time, the same hero who must destroy the King of Evil himself.

Falon dropped his gaze on Link when another knock was heard on the door. He handed Link to Scarlet and answered the door. At the door was a young male about the age of 34 with messy jet black hair and grey eyes stood there smiling.

"Pit? What are you doing here?" Falon asked the grey eyed man.

"When I saw my best friend gone from the war, I decided to come search for you. I figured you'd be here with your wife on this special occasion." he answered. Pit scratched the back on his head, "We need to return before anyone else notices, Falon." he said.

Falon looked down at his feet and back at Scarlet. She was looking down sadly, hearing her husband had to leave so soon. Falon walked over to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" Falon said sadly while wiping a tear from her cheek.

Scarlet grasped his hand, "Please be careful…" she whispered in his ear. Falon nodded and then gently kissed her passionately on the lips. He broke away and kissed Link on his forehead.

"Goodbye my son, I will always love you." Falon whispered in Link's ear.

He backed away and tears filled his eyes having to leave his wife and son so soon and so upset. He had no choice. Falon grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. He looked at Scarlet,

"I will forever and always love you, Scarlet. Be safe and I'll miss you." he said while blowing her a kiss and walking out the door.

Pit followed behind him while saying goodbye and waving to Scarlet and Link. When Pit had closed the door Scarlet had tears in her eyes not knowing what would happen to her husband as he returned to the war.

_**TLoZfanticc44: **__Alright the first chapter is done! Man tat was short… So what did you think?_

_**Link: **__Awww that was so sad! Falon…I mean my father had to leave! _

_**TLoZfantic44: **__I'm sorry, just telling it as it happens. And, sorry to say that the situation gets a lot worse…_

_**Link:**__ Really, worse?____That's alright that was a really good beginning chapter! Very emotional. So, what happens next?_

_**TLoZfantic44 :**__ I'm not telling! You"ll have to wait like everyone else. __**(smirks)**_

_**Link: (arms are crossed) **__Awww c'mon! Just a little hint? For me…The Hero of Legend?_

_**TLoZfantic44: **__Nope. Oh, and by the way please review this chapter! Any advice would be great! Reviews make me update soon ya know __***wink, wink***_

_**Link: **__Yeah! TLoZfantic44 greatly appreciates reviews and so dose the Hero of Time. Better review because I want to know what happens next!_

_**TLoZfantic44: **__Calm down Link! Anyway…Thanks for reading and review! Next chapter will be up soon if I get some reviews. Love you all!_


	2. Why Must The Good Die Young?

**TLoZfantic44: **Alright! Another chapter coming up! Sorry it's taken so long to update…

**Link: **Where have you been? We thought you had given up!

**TLoZfantic44: **We? Who's we? And when do I ever give up?

**Link: **Me and Midna… **(points to Midna) **oh and all the reviewers…

**TLoZfantic44: **…Since when did Midna get here? And sorry I've had a lot to do this week and never found the time to write the new chapter…

**Link: **That's alright and she's been here for awhile…

**Midna: **Yeah…It's a very interesting story so far.

**TLoZfantic44: **Well…Thanks. I guess I better get to the story! Midna would you like to do the disclaimer?

**Link: **Wait! Why not me?

**TLoZfantic44: **Link be nice, she's the new guest. Alright go ahead Midna.

**Midna: **Alright. TLoZfantic44 doesn't own The Legend of Zelda series. She…

**Link: (Stands in front of Midna) **She owns her own characters and this plot, however!

**(Midna slaps Link across the head)**

**TLoZfantic44:** …Thanks Midna…and Link… I would like to thank _**BelovedChildOfDestiny, 2cool4school2.0, and XxManga LinkXx **_for reviewing last chapter! Now on with the story!

_**Chapter 2: Why Must The Good Die Young?**_

It had been about a month since Falon left to go fight in the war and Scarlet was getting very worried. He hadn't sent a letter saying he was ok, or visited, or anything. She quietly chopped vegetables for her soup, despite how upset she was inside. She tried to push the thought out of her head, but she couldn't.

Link sat in his crib quietly, while listening to his mother's humming. He could tell she was worried about something and that she was trying to push it away. He looked around the room and giggled every so often. He had always been a quiet and happy baby.

Scarlet was washing the dishes when a knock was heard on the door. She looked up, grabbed a towel, and dried her hands as she answered the door. Who she saw surprised her…it was Pit.

"Hello Pit…What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked curiously. Pit look different he was pale and looked as thought he hadn't slept or eaten in days. His eyes were bloodshot and his voice was shaky.

"Scarlet…You need to come with me…" was all Pit could get out before his eyes started to water. He took a gulp and Scarlet instantly was afraid. She grabbed Link and followed Pit to Hyrule Main Square.

As she entered a lot of soldiers and the King of Hyrule were by the fountain. In between them was an ox that seemed to be pulling a plank of wood with wheels. As she approached it she saw something covered in a blanket. Pit grabbed Link and let her walk forward.

She stopped and got a better look at it…Then her heart instantly stopped. What she saw horrified her, tears filled her eyes, and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"No…" She whispered while covering her mouth. Pit behind her started to cry at her expression.

It was Falon…dead…

"No…NO!" Scarlet screamed was she ran to his lifeless body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed in his chest…She couldn't believe it…he was…gone. She turned to Pit, tears staining her cheeks.

"What happened? How did this happen?" She asked sobbing. Pit took a deep breath and held the tears back. He glanced at Link who had a look of sadness in his eyes, but remained quiet.

"It should have been me…he didn't deserve this fate…such a brave soul…" He took a shaky breathe and continued, "I was wounded and one of the enemies saw me on the ground. He was going to finish me off, but Falon jumped in front of me instead. He took the kill to save me. Before he passed he was able to kill the man. I dragged him away and he said to me, "Take care of Scarlet and Link. Let them know I love them. With those words he closed his eyes and was gone." Pit closed his eyes and cried.

Scarlet looked at Falon and grabbed his hand, sobbing more then ever. She kissed his fingertips and his lips. He was so young and now he was gone forever.

The King walked over to Scarlet, pulling her away from Falon. He made her look him in the eyes. The King's eyes said I'm sorry which made her cry more. He held her close as she sobbed in his shoulder. Scarlet looked up at him.

"I know where we should bury him." he waved his hand and everyone followed. They were lead to a meadow behind Hyrule Castle and buried him there. Everyone put there heads down for Falon.

Scarlet, with Link in her arms, gently stroked the ground where the tomb stood while reading the headstone that said, _Here lies Falon…The most courageous man in Hyrule…_ Out of Link's eyes a tear rolled off his cheek and it landed in the soft soil, he still remained quiet.

Scarlet backed away and bowed. She turned and ran into Pit's arms, that he left wide open for her. He felt her pain and wanted to comfort her as much as possible. What a terrible loss.

Pit lead Scarlet home with his arm around her. When they reached her house he opened the door and they both sat down in silence. Scarlet was cradling Link and Pit watched with sadness in his heart. Today, he lost his best friend.

"I'm sorry what happened Scarlet." Pit said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Pit, he chose to save you." Scarlet said.

I'm sorry to say, but I must return to the war." said Pit.

"Alright…Please be careful and thank you for staying with me." Scarlet said to Pit while giving a slight smile.

Pit nodded in acceptance. He grabbed his helmet. While taking some soup Scarlet offered him. He kissed her on the forehead and opened the door. He waved and left to return to the war.

Scarlet held Link while rocking him to keep him calm. Link quietly stared at his distraught mother with his elegant blue eyes. The child looked just like his father… But, with his mother's eyes. Scarlet let out a feeble smile to Link, but it faded quickly as she began to think of what happened today and what might happen later on.

_How could that happen to such a sweet man… He was so brave. I will always love you Falon. But, if the war continues until Link is grown…then he will have to join the war. No, I will not let that happen, not to Link. He has a life to live and I don't want him to spend it fighting or having a chance of dying. He is the chosen one, he has a greater fate ahead of him…I know what I must do…_

Scarlet carefully stood up, Link held tightly in her arms, and opened the door. She took one last look at her house before leaving. She quickly wrote a note saying what happened to her and put out the fire knowing she probably wouldn't be coming back…

Scarlet entered into Hyrule Field. Staring at all the arrows and bombs flying around. She sighed, held Link in his cradle closer and ran as far back from the war as possible. She knew a village nearby that could take care of Link, so he wouldn't join the war.

She sprinted as fast as she could. She shielded Link with her body and felt an arrow hit her leg. She screamed in pain, but kept going. The entrance to Faron Woods was so close. She felt more and more arrows in her arms, legs, back, and, sides. She was bleeding badly now, starting to loose consciousness, but she still fought and stayed awake for Link's sake, and was now in Faron Woods.

She ran past the Faron Spring and crossed the bridge into Ordon Woods. She began to feel light-headed from the blood loss , but had to keep going. It started to rain and the lightning flashed across the sky. She came into Ordon Village. _finally here. _She ran up to a house and read the sign. _Rusl and Uli's house._ She laid the cradle on the doorstep and knocked. She ran from the house and hid behind the nearest rock.

The owners of the house opened the door and saw the child. Their jaws dropped at the sight of him. They read the note Scarlet wrote telling what happened to her, please take care of Link and don't let him join the war, saying he was the chosen one, and to let him grow up to be a strong, brave man. The man, presumably Rusl, called out, but Scarlet didn't answer. They nodded to each other, grabbed Link, and went inside.

Scarlet smiled, knowing her job was done and she had saved him from a terrible life. She limped to Ordon Spring and laid down, slowly closing her eyes. She prayed to the Goddesses for Link to be safe and for the owners to raise him well. With that said and done, she closed her eyes and went limp near the water of the spring.

Once she had passed her body turned to green vines, then slowly sprouted into beautiful pink and purple flowers. As her soul ascended to heaven, she knew Link would be safe and she finally was going to get to be with her love, Falon.

**(TLoZfantic44, Link, and Midna are all crying while eating popcorn)**

**Midna: **How sad! I can't believe they both died!

**Link:** Think how I feel, Those were MY parents!

**TLoZfantic44: **I'm sorry Link! I told you it got worse! That was sooo short but I'm tired and didn't know what else to write! It's 2:46 a.m.!

**Midna: **It was good but sad!

**TLoZfantic44: **I know! I literally cried writing this! Hopefully, the reviewers thought it was good… I know it wasn't my best chapter… Please review on what I could improve on, what you want to see happen next, and tell me how I did. I'm probably going to get an earful on how bad it was. .

Luv ya! :D


	3. The Other Beholder

**TLoZfantic44:** Alright! Another chapter… sorry it's been so long, I had to update the other story… In this chapter we will meet the beholder of the other half of the Triforce of Courage and I'm going to skip waaaay ahead to when Link turns 17, I'm too lazy to talk about his younger life…sorry I just need to get into the action parts. School's about to start and I'm trying to add as much as I can because once school starts, no more updates, sorry. ):

**Midna: **Don't worry, we understand, just take your time and we will wait patiently.

**Link:** Yeah we will wait…I'm not sure on _patiently _waiting, but we'll wait.

**TLoZfantic44:** Aww thanks guys I'm glad I can count on…

**Zant: **I WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY!

**TLoZfantic44:**…What the! What is he doing here? He's not even apart of this story!

**Midna:** I'll take care of it….***Midna drags Zant into an empty room* (crashes and screams are heard…)**

**Link and TLoZfantic44:**…

**TLoZfantic44:** Well…I guess I should start the story, Link would you…

**Link:** I'm on it…TLoZfantic44 doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters. She does own Pit, Falon, Scarlet, and any new characters coming into this chapter.

**TLoZfantic44: **Thanks Link, I would also like to thank: _**BelovedChildOfDestiny, 2cool4school2.0, Xx Manga LinkXx, and Mikichan21 **_for reviewing last chapter, I love your positive reviews and I'm glad your enjoying the story! Here goes the next chapter!

_**Chapter 3: The Other Beholder**_

Many years have passed and Link is now 17 years old. Rusl and Uli treated Link like their own son. Link has his own house that he built, with the help of Rusl, and life is going good. Each day Rusl would come by Link's house and check up on him, while teaching him some more sword techniques.

All the children in the village respect Link and look up to him, especially Colin. He worked as a ranch hand for Fado and helped herd the goats. At the age of 14 Rusl told him what happened to his mother so many years ago, but never knew what happened to his father. He always wondered what the symbol on his hand meant, but he had a feeling he would soon find out…

*8*8*8* _**Hyrule Castle Town **_*8*8*8*

Down in the southern road of Hyrule Castle Town, a young girl at the age of 17 walked out the door of Telma's Bar. He wore a royal blue tunic with black leggings and a black belt around her waist. Underneath the tunic she wore a short-sleeved, sky blue shirt. She had black leather boots that reached underneath her knee. He hair was a sleek auburn color that she had tied back to the side of her head in a low ponytail. She moved her hair over her shoulder so it was in front of her, it reached down to her waist. On her back was a bow and a quiver with many arrows. Her eyes were a lavender color with a teal tint.

She placed her hands on her hips, closing her eyes while feeling the cool morning air on her face. She smiled while brushing a loose strand of hair behind her pointed ear. She climbed up the stairs into the busy town. She walked to the center of the road and headed to the stand where some fresh apples were.

"Morning Josie! Lovely day ain't it?" asked the owner of the stand.** (A/N: If you don't know how to pronounce it, it sounds like Joe-See)** Josie nodded and smiled. She grabbed to apples while handing the man a blue rupee. (That's worth 5...In case you didn't know)

She turned and headed to the bread stand. While walking everyone greeted her with Hey Josie! Hi Josie! Good morning Josie! She had been in the town for so long that everybody knew her name. She headed up to the stand and grabbed a loaf of bread. The owner turned around and smiled at her.

"Well hey there Josie! How ya been lately?" asked the young man.

"Hey Aaron! I've been good! What are you doing at this stand?" Josie asked curiously.

"Well, not very many people wanted to learn archery and was low on money. I had to close down the shop and came to work here." He said with some sadness in his voice.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Josie said while handing him a blue and green rupee. "Will you still be able to give me lessons? I've been practicing real hard!"

"Sure thing, how 'bout tomorrow at sunset?" asked Aaron.

"Sounds like a plan." said Josie while shaking his hand. She waved good bye to Aaron and headed into Hyrule Main Square.

Josie sat down at the fountain in the center of the Main Square and ripped the loaf of bread in half. She took a bite out of the bread and smiled. She looked up at the beautiful fountain then down in her lap. She glanced over to her left hand and stared at the strange half triangle. For so many years she wondered what the mark meant. Every so often it would start to glow and she didn't know why. She looked up to see someone running up to her.

"Hey Josie!" said the young boy as he ran up to her. She giggled as he almost ran into a woman carrying a baby. He stopped in front of her.

"Hey Mason!" she said while waving to him. Mason was her best friend. He had dark brown, spiked up hair and bright green eyes. He was about a foot taller then her and she always talked to Mason when she had something on her mind, he always listened to her and would comfort her whenever she needed it. He was taking deep breaths, as if he had been running for awhile looking for her. She patted the spot next to her and he sat down smiling.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said while panting a little.

"I'm sorry." Josie said while taking another bite of the bread. She offered him the other half and he took it. He took a bite and thanked her.

"Did you hear about the entrance into the west wing of Castle Town has been blocked off?" He asked while looking at her.

"That one too? Now the only way into Castle Town is though the East Wing!" She said while sighing. All of the entrances into Castle Town had been blocked off recently. No one knows who dose it, probably bandits or something.

"Yeah I know…" Mason replied. "Oh son of a Din! I need to get to work! I'm sorry I have to leave so soon!" he said while standing up. She giggled and stood up as well. He had a look of guilt in his eyes.

"That's alright, I'll see you later then?" He nodded and smiled. They gave each other a quick hug and he ran into the west wing. Josie decided to take a walk around town. She got up and headed into the east wing.

As she entered she followed the path and took a right down a small alley like path. While walking a small puppy ran up to her. She stopped and stared at the puppy who was now sitting in front of her. Josie patted the it's head and smiled. The puppy barked happily and sat down. She smiled and continued walking.

"Hey Josie!" She stopped and three girls around the ages of 12 and 13 stopped in front of her.

"Hey girls! How's it going?" She asked while smiling.

"You have to come with us! There is a new shop and the host is sooo cute!" said the tallest girl while grabbing my hand.

She followed the trio to huge tent. It had multiple signs around it. The tent was red with white stripes. They stood for awhile until they heard music playing, all of the sudden. Then, someone did front flip out of the tent and bowed to the four of them. The girls behind Josie squealed and started whispering behind her. She had to admit the guy wasn't half bad looking.

"Hello! And welcome to the All-Star game! The all new game where, if you collect all the rings then you could become a star!" The man said. He glanced at Josie and smiled. Then he winked at her. The trio behind her started giggling and whispering. He walked up to her and bowed.

"We let people of all ages play!" She smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Especially beautiful, young ladies like yourself." He slowly lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. The trio gasped and giggled.

The man dropped her hand and bowed once again. He paused, bent his legs, and did a back flip back into the tent and the music stopped instantly. Josie stood there in shock and then rolled her eyes. She turned to the girls.

"Oh my goddess Josie! You are so lucky! He kissed your hand!" The girl in the middle said happily. The others agreed and started talking to one another.

"Well, see you girls later!" She said while walking away and waving.

"Bye Josie!" they said simultaneously.

After her walk around the town, Josie knew it was about time to return to Telma's Bar for her shift. She sighed and headed to the south wing of Castle Town. After walking a ways she finally headed to Telma's Bar. She opened the door and walked up to Telma, who was sweeping the floor.

"Well hello Josie! You're right on time." Telma said smiling.

"Well it's the least I could do for you letting me stay here." Josie said happily. Josie stayed at Telma's Bar since she didn't have a place to stay. To make money she worked as a waitress there.

"No problem. Well, you can go ahead and start, but it's been a slow day today." Telma said.

"Alright." Josie said while grabbing a wash rag and started cleaning the tables.

Telma was right it was a slow day. Barely anybody came in. Josie swept the floor, washed the dishes, cleaned the tables, and washed the windows. Occasionally a soldier would come in and order some whiskey for his shift. Soon it was closing time. Telma switched the sign to closed and headed to her room.

"Nice job today Josie. See you in the morning." said Telma while opening the door.

"Thanks Telma and goodnight" Josie said. Telma nodded and entered her room.

Once Josie heard the door close she walked over to a cabinet and grabbed her a blanket. She also grabbed a lantern and turned it on. She walked over to where the boxes, with all the supplies of the shop were, and headed to the far wall. She climbed up a ladder, up to the ledge where her bed was located. She laid down and covered herself up. She blew out the lantern and set it next to her bed. After about 20 minutes she fell into a deep sleep

**(A/N: Now let's get into Josie's POV shall we?)**

_**Josie's POV **_

_I was in a green grassy field better known as Hyrule Field. I started walking forward and after a few steps the grass turned into a sickly brown color and the sky was a pitch black color. The trees had no leaves and looked like dead sticks someone had thrown into the ground. It was raining so hard you felt a slight sting when it hit your skin. Thunder constantly sounded as if it was a record playing over and over again. The wind whipped around and threw my ponytail in all directions._

_Soon I heard a dark, sickly, cold and terrifying laughter fill the air. I backed away and stumbled into something. I turned around and before I could look up to see what it was a hand was around my neck, suffocating me. I was slowly lifted into the air and looked into the eyes of the man holding onto me. I struggled to get free, but that seemed to amuse him so he manically laughed and squeezed harder. I was slowly losing consciousness and the terrifying red eyes were slowly disappearing as my eyes started to close. I knew I was going to die._

_But then, I saw a fast swipe near the mans head and he dropped me instantly. I fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. I turned on my back and scooted away from the evil man's feet. I stopped and saw my savior was a young man, probably my age, wearing a green tunic and a matching hat. He had dirty blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. I saw him and the evil man sword fighting and my hero was winning._

_Then everything around me went white. I stood up and a blinding light shone in front of me. I shielded me eyes and when the light faded I looked up. I saw a young woman wearing and elegant green dress that flowed down to the ground. The dress was tight enough to show her curves and she had a bare leg exposing. She had light green hair that was parted in the middle with pink flowers on the sides of her head. She had a green headband and in the center of the headband were three triangles that connected at each corner so it looked like one large triangle with an upside down triangle in the center. She wore gold bracelets and a gold necklace. Her eyes were a bright green color, like Mason's, and her ears were pointed like every Hylian. My mouth was wide open from her beauty._

_I glanced over to my side to see the young man in green, who saved me, standing next to me. We both gave each other confused faces. I didn't know who this guy was, but was glad he saved me from the man who tried to strangle me. We turned our attention back at the mysterious woman._

"_Link and Josie… I am the goddess Faroe, do not be afraid." she lifted up her hand and instantly the marking on my left hand started to glow. So did the guy's, presumably Link, next to me. The marking came off our hands and floated in front of Faroe._

_The two half triangles connected and turned to one whole. Link and I looked at each other in surprise. We looked back at Faroe as she began to speak._

"_This, is the Triforce of Courage. You each had half of it, I will explain why." She showed a picture of the man that tried to kill me and continued. "This is Ganondorf, he is the King of Evil and the beholder of the Triforce of Power. He is, to this day, slowly taking over the world and covering it in darkness. He has become so strong that we needed two heroes with great courage to stop him, you are those two I have chosen. You two must join forces to stop the Dark Lord and save the world. But, before you face him you must acquire the Master Sword and the Light Arrows. Once you obtain those two items you will be prepared to face him."_

_Link was about to say something, but stopped. Probably worried he angered Faroe. I smiled at his reaction._

"_Yes Link?" Faroe gently asked the young boy._

"_Where might we find these…items?" He asked while pointing to both of us._

"_That, is for you to find out…Now that you know your destiny, my work is done." Faroe said and slowly she disappeared._

_Link and I watched her leave in awe and determination. We glanced at each other and nodded knowing our adventure was to begin…_

I shot up from my dream panting. I was sweaty and shaking a bit. I pulled my knees up to my chest and thought about what just happened. The evil man, the goddess, that young handsome man, and the Triforce. I looked at my hand and saw the half triangle glowing. I gently rubbed my finger on the golden marking. Quickly, I threw my covers off and ran out the door.

Luckily the shops were still open. With the last of my money a bought a bunch of food and ran out the east wing. I ran to my horse Cashel. I packed him up with all the food I bought and my arrows. Then I paused. _What about Mason and Telma? And my archery training session tomorrow with Aaron?_ I sighed and decided to leave tomorrow after sunset. I went back into Telma's Bar and climbed into bed, trying to get some sleep before my long adventure…

*8*8*8* _**Ordon Village **_*8*8*8*

_**Link's POV**_

I was sitting up in my bed sweating and shaking. I looked out the window into the dark, starry night. I thought of what the goddess said to me and that…girl. That girl was beautiful, but where could she be? My head buzzed with so many questions. I glanced at my Triforce half and saw it was glowing. I balled my hand into a fist.

Once again I stared out into the night, a cool breeze blowing against my face. I still thought of where that girl could possibly be. Then I thought of having to face the Dark Lord…_Ganondorf_. I gave a slight shudder when I thought of his name and the image Faroe had showed us. I still stared out the window thinking of what would happen and what the future would hold…

**TLoZfantic44: **dun dun DUN! Cliffy! Haha

**Link: **Aw come on! It was getting good and you end it?

**TLoZfantic44: **Pretty much yeah..

**Link: **Great…

**(Midna returns)**

**Midna: **Hey! What'd I miss?

**Link:** TLoZfantic44 stopped at a cliffy…

**Midna: **Oh…

**TLoZfantic44:** Yep I did. We'll fill you in later.

**Link:** What'd you do to Zant?

**Midna:** Beat him back into the Twilight Realm. ^.^

**Link: **O.o

**TLoZfantic44:** Well, that's it for this chapter! Review to tell me what ya think sorry this was kinda short… but, such as life! And, if you haven't read my other story **A Rise From Darkness **go ahead and check it out! Tell me what you think! Anyway, see you next time! Luv ya all! Bye! :D


	4. His Undying Love

**TLoZfantic44: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I didn't have homework so I rushed to the computer and started typing! And I'm sooo sorry! School just eats up my life!

**Link:** Woah! That was fast! You really want to keep this going?

**TLoZfantic44: **Yep! I told you I wasn't giving up! That's not the way I roll. It actually wasn't that quick of an update…

**Midna: **We are so happy you could update! We are very proud of you.

**TLoZfantic44: **Aww, Thanks Midna. That means a lot. I'm proud of Link, he actually waited patiently.

**Link: **….Thanks….

**TLoZfantic44: **It wasn't an insult! Uhhg! Anyway, I think I'll give a run down for this chapter. This chapter we will see Mason's POV along with Josie's. And yes, Mason is very significant in this story. He may not seem like it, but he is! We're going to see his _undying love_, hehe, see what I did there?

**Link: **Very clever…

**TLoZfantic44:** Watch it wise guy!

**Ganondorf: **Wait, when do I come in here?

**TLoZfantic44: **What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be like… _trying_to take over the world?

**Ganondorf: **What do you mean by _trying?_

**TLoZfantic44: **Well…

**Ganondorf: **Are you saying I'm not able to take over the world? That I'm a failure? ***clenches fists***

**TLoZfantic44: **…N-

**Link: **Yes

***Ganondorf and Link start fist-fighting***

**Midna and TLoZfantic44: **-_-`

**TLoZfantic44: **Well… since Link is…Occupied, Midna would you do the disclaimer so we can get this chapter going?

**Midna: **Alright, TLoZfantic44 doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series or any of the characters, but she does own Josie, Aaron, Mason, Cashel, and any newcomers coming this chapter.

**TLoZfantic44: **Awesome job, now on with the story! I'd also like to thank _**XxManga LinkXx **_for reviewing last chapter! I love your reviews and everyone else's'! Enjoy!

_**Chapter: 4: His Undying Love**_

_**Josie's POV**_

I woke up to a pair of electric green eyes staring at me. I opened my eyes all the way and saw Mason sitting at the edge of my bed smiling. I sat up into the sitting position and rubbed the tired out of my eyes. I then looked at Mason and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a slight chuckled in his voice.

"Shut-up." I said while smiling and playfully pushing him. He laughed as well.

"I was being serious." He said.

"Oh, well thank-you. You look nice too." I said awkwardly while blushing.

"I brought you breakfast." He said while handing me a plate with eggs and toast.

"Aw. Thanks, you're sweet." I said while starting to eat the food.

"Don't you have the day off today?" He asked while giving a hopeful expression.

"Yeah why?" I asked while starting to pull my hair up into a ponytail. He cocked his head to the side with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" I asked finishing my ponytail.

"It's just… Why do you always pull your hair up? It looks really nice when it's down." He said while blushing a bit. I blushed from his compliment.

"I don't know, It's just a habit I guess…" I said while twirling my ponytail.

"You should wear it down." He said while grinning.

"And why's that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Because, we are going to hang out all day since I got the day off work!" He said happily while grabbing my hand.

"That sounds great Mason!" I said smiling. He squeezed my hand tighter and started to take my ponytail out. He stopped and looked at me asking if it was ok. I rolled my eyes and nodded yes. He smiled and took the hair tie out and handed it to me. He ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes in enjoyment. I had to admit, I have had a crush on Mason for a very long time now, and anytime he did something romantic I would get butterflies in my stomach. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door saying goodbye to Telma along the way…

_**Mason's POV**_

Let me just get this straight. Josie is the most beautiful, amazing, smart, brave, nice, wonderful person I have ever met. I like her, I mean really, really like her. Whenever I have the chance to be with her I take it. I always do and say dumb stuff around her, but she seems to think it's cute. I wish we could be more than friends, but I'm lucky to even be friends with her. The first time I met her was the best day of my life. If she's ever in any danger I will always be by her side and protect her. I would give up my life for her. I'm not sure she feels the same way, but I'm working my way up there. I'm hoping today will go the way I plan it to…

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

Just holding her hand makes my stomach go numb. I'm glad I was leading because she wouldn't be able to see the huge blush on my face. I was taking her to the main square so we could sit on the fountain's edge, that seemed to be one of her favorite places. Once we got there we both sat down, still holding hands.

"It's such a beautiful day today." Josie said while smiling at me.

"It sure is." I said smiling back at her. I looked into her eyes, her gorgeous lavender, eyes. I mentally slapped myself because I was starting to daydream.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I have an archery session with Aaron today at sunset. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked squeezing my hand tighter.

"Of course I would!" I said happily. She giggled and looked straight ahead at two children playing tag.

After an hour of talking we decided to take a walk around town. We stood up and headed for the East Road taking a right and following down the path. We got about two feet past the tent for the All-Star game when bizarre music started playing. We turned around and saw a man jump out of the tent in front of us. The man gave Josie a some-what flirty look. I felt my hands tighten up and my face heat up.

"Ahh…so we meet again fair Josie." He said while grabbing her hand and kissing it, his lips prolonging. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked down. I could sense she was uncomfortable and I didn't blame her…This guy was creepy.

"I was wondering," he threw his arm around her shoulders and walked her away from me, my hand slipping from hers, "If you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow night at the finest restaurant in town."

"Umm.. No, but thanks for asking." She said nervously.

"Oh no, I insist." He said.

"No, no That won't be necessary." She said while trying to back away. He pulled her closer, their lips almost meeting. My anger was rising and I could feel my nails digging into my skin from how tight my fists were balled up.

He whispered something to her and started to lean into her, their lips getting closer. Josie was struggling to get away, but couldn't escape his grip. I ran up to them and pushed him away from her, their lips only a few centimeters apart. I kept Josie protected behind me with my arms spread out on both sides. The Freak and I stared daggers at each other.

"Don't you understand the meaning of _no_?" I spat at the creep. He just stared back with hatred in his eyes. He walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me so that our noses were touching. I showed no fear even though I could feel Josie had a lot.

"She _will_ me mine…" He whispered in my ear while forcefully throwing me backward. Josie caught me before I could fall to the ground. He disappeared back into the tent. What a creeper.

I quickly lead Josie away from there, she still had fear in her eyes. We finally got safely away in the southern road and we sat down in an alleyway. Josie was shaking violently from fear. I put my arm around her, trying to reassure her. She turned and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest. I held her close as she kept shaking in my arms. I've never seen her this afraid before. Why was she so afraid? She was the most courageous person I knew! My eyes started to water, I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"…Thank-you…" She muttered to me. Her shaking calmed a bit.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For being there to protect me from that _creep_." She said while looking at me.

"It was nothing…" I said holding her tighter.

"Yes it was, you were so brave, you could have been really hurt." She said smiling a weak smile.

"Josie, I would do anything to ensure you were safe. Even if it means risking my own life for you." I said confidently. She smiled her wonderful smile I had come to love.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me Mason, Thank-you." She said escaping my grasp and sitting up.

"You're welcome." I said smiling. After I was sure she was alright we finished our walk around town, making sure we avoided the All-Star game tent.

We headed to my house and I grabbed the picnic basket I had made for us. It was a picnic for lunch, and even though it was about two o'clock we decided we still could eat. I took her to her favorite place in Hyrule, Lake Hylia. We laid the blanket on the shore, watching the sun strike the water. It was the perfect place for us to have a picnic.

We started eating the sandwiches and fruit and just talked like we always did. Once we finished eating we laid back on the blanket and stared at the clouds. I looked over to her and smiled.

"We should go swimming." She said without taking her eyes off the sky.

"Ok, let's go!" I said taking my boots off. I took off my red drawstring shirt and ran into the water. I saw Josie remove her boots and jump into the water. I grabbed her around the waist and threw her up so she flew and landed into the water again. I smirked at her and she playfully pushed me.

We both then dived underwater. I saw Josie swimming to the bottom and I followed her. We swam until we found a treasure chest and opened it. There we two red rupees inside. We swam back up to get some air.

I glanced over at Josie and was mesmerized by her beauty. The water drops on her cheeks glistened in the sunlight. The smooth aqua shade of the water seemed to caress and intensify her gorgeous lavender eyes. She turned toward me and smiled. Her smiles always make me feel at peace and seem to brighten the day.

"You think since we swam all the way to the bottom of the lake, we would get more than just two lousy red rupees." She said with laughter in her voice.

"You would think…" I said while laughing.

For a few seconds our eyes met. I could feel my face and body heat up. I hope there wasn't anything on my face or my hair wasn't messed up…

She started swimming for the shore and I followed behind. Once we got to dry land she put her boots on. I put my shirt and boots on. When I turned around I had about a nanosecond to even think of moving before a towel flew into my face. I heard Josie laughing hysterically while I removed the towel from my face. An evil grin appeared on my face as I walked up to her. She froze in her tracks as she knew what was coming.

"Oh, No! Please No! I'm sorry! Have mercy!" She said while backing away. I bent my legs a little and put my hands out in front of me. She knew _exactly _what this stance was…_The tickling stance._

"AHHH! NOOO!" She screamed while running the other direction into the woods. I raced after her.

_**Josie's POV**_

I was running. Running for my life! His tickling is torture! I knew he was close behind because he was faster than me. I knew he'd catch me soon and my punishment would be delivered. I heard footsteps behind me getting louder…louder… louder. He was close, I could feel it. I sprinted, dodging the trees in my way. I was in Hyrule Field, no place to hide now…

From behind, he scooped me up bridal style and then carefully laid me down in the soft grass of Hyrule Field. He had an evil, _but extremely cute, _grin on his face as he began to tickle me. I kicked and wiggled around while laughing uncontrollably. I squirmed around, trying to escape his grasp. No use, I was trapped.

"No! AHAH…Stop! HAHA! Mercy, Mercy! HAHA!" I screamed laughing while tears rolled down my cheeks. I grabbed onto his well muscled arm, trying to push him away.

He stopped the torture for a few seconds as I caught my breath. I was breathing heavily and to my surprise, he was too. He had his hands clasped around my wrists as he pinned me to the ground. We both were panting, staring into each others eyes, while smiling. I gave him a look.

"Why are _you_ so tired? _I _was the one being tickled to death!" I said while giggling.

"Geez, you put up a fight! I had to use all my might just to keep you pinned down. If you just hold still you could get it over with quicker!" He said while laughing.

"Well, it's not my fault. It's kind of hard to sit still when someone's tickling you!" I said while giving him an adorable frown.

"Well there's a lesson to be learned from this." He said while letting go of my wrists and casually laying down.

"And what's that?" I asked rolling my eyes while laying beside him.

"Don't mess with me." He chuckled. I playfully pushed him. He wrapped an arm around my neck and rubbed his fist onto my head.

I pushed him away and smoothed my hair back down. I noticed it was halfway dry and had some wave to it. I stroked my fingers through my hair and was surprised when there wasn't any tangles. I saw Mason turned to face me, I turned to face him back. He smiled and gently lifted his hand. His hand stroked my hair, his fingers entwining in it. I closed my eyes as he continued to play with my hair. He then carefully pulled his hand away and placed it by his side. My eyes widened as I looked up at the sky.

"Oh my goddess!" I yelled as I shot up in a sitting position.

"What is it?" Mason asked with worry in his voice.

"It's almost sunset! We need to meet Aaron for my archery session!" I said panicking.

"Shh, calm down! Let's get going!" He said while jumping up to his feet. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

We sprinted as fast as we could to meet up with Aaron.

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

When Mason and I arrived it looked as though Aaron had just finished setting up the targets.

"Howdy Josie!" Aaron greeted happily. "I see ya brought Mason."

"Is it alright if he stays?" I asked with some panting in my voice.

"Well sure! Might even learn to shoot an arrow. I must say ya'll got here in the nick of time." He said while patting our backs.

"…Yeah…" Mason and I said simultaneously.

"Well anyway, Let's get started!" Aaron exclaimed while tossing Mason a bow.

_**Mason's POV**_

Here's the thing. I've _never_ done archery. _Ever_. I'll probably make a total fool of myself in front of Josie…_Great…_

The first shot. Fairly simple, at least for Josie… She shot that thing with ease, no hesitation! Oh boy, my turn. She helped me get the arrow in the right position and… I HIT IT! _phew…_

Next shot, shouldn't be too… oh my goddess, look how far away that thing is! How am I going to hit that? Of course, Josie shoots it with ease. I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I hit it! Barely, but I hit it!

The rest of this session is going to be a long one…

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

After practice we headed to Hyrule Field to just talk. We both were laying in the grass staring up at the stars. I laid there thinking of the goal I was going to accomplish tonight. While thinking I started to get nervous. What would she think? What would she say? Would she regret it? Would _I _regret it? I took a silent deep breath and cleared my mind. The important thing was I was with her right now.

Suddenly, she turned to me and smiled. I turned to face her and smiled back.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"You did a _really_ good job at archery today." She smiled. The butterflies came to my stomach, but I smiled nervously back.

"Thanks, but not as good as you did!" Was my _genius_ response. Now I felt like an idiot…

"Well yeah, but I've been doing it longer and this was your _first _time!" She said grabbing my hand. Oh boy, more butterflies.

After laying there in silence for awhile, my back started killing me. The ground wasn't very comfortable… I sat up getting an unpleasing _crack_. I stretched my back and arms and saw Josie sit up too. She was looking ahead, toward Hyrule Castle. I could see she was shivering a bit. Now that I think of it, it is a bit chilly. I'm pretty sure she was trying to not make it noticeable. I knew she didn't want me to worry.

"Are you cold?" I asked casually. She turned her heard toward me. Her eyes gleaming in the starlight. _Oh goddess! Why must she be so beautiful…_

"A little." She said rubbing an arm. I knew she was more cold than _a little_. I sat with my legs crisscrossed and patted my knee telling her she could sit in my lap. She gave a gentle smile and scooted closer to me.

I picked her up bridal style and set her into my lap. I wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Her breathing calmed. She nestled her head into my neck. Feeling her warm, calm breathing on the bare skin of my neck reassured me that she was warmer, but I wanted to make sure.

"Better?" I asked peacefully.

"Much." She said, sighing blissfully. I smiled, embracing her tighter. She burrowed her head deeper into my neck.

I was so caught up in the moment, the next thing I did, even surprised me. I softly kissed her forehead, my lips lingering. As I pulled away, my face started to heat up and my heart was pounding. _What did I just do? What did she think of that?_ I uneasily asked myself. I thought I ruined the moment, the relationship, the friendship. She looked up at me and kissed the only thing she could reach. She delicately kissed my jaw. She then cuddled her head back into my neck.

My mood lifted and my worries vanished. My body loosened from her touch. Her warm, sweet, gentle touch.

_Alright Mason, calm down. Deep breaths. This is your moment, our moment. Make it last and enjoy it. It's about time…it's about time. But, what will she think if I…_

"Mason…"

_Huh? What was that?_

"Mason?"

_Who's calling me?_

"Mason!"

The sound of Josie calling my name shot me back to the real world. I was looking straight ahead…At nothing. I glanced at Josie who was staring up at me with a concerned look on her face. I didn't blame her, calling someone's name for who knows how many times, while they stare at _nothing_ is pretty concerning…

"Are you…okay?" she asked tensely.

"Yeah I'm fine, just…Lost in thought." I said awkwardly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"About yo-" _oh, goddess._ I caught myself in time.

"Huh?"

"About…l-love." I said stupidly. I mentally slapped myself from how _obvious_ I was. She gave a confused, but understanding look.

We stared into each other's eyes. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek in my hand. And my eyes were staring at her gorgeous face with a clear destination in mind…

And that my mouth was drawing nearer to her lips.

…Dangerously nearer.

And I was wishing with all my soul that I could press my lips to hers.

Then, I realized that I was…

…

And it was amazing…

Everything about her, everything beautiful was in that kiss. It was like a heated air surrounded us. It was the best feeling in the world. Her lips were so warm, soft, caring, amazing…

But then, in a flooding moment of sanity, I realized what I was doing. Tearing myself away from that wonderful kiss, my cheeks turned crimson and I quickly removed her from my lap and stood up, turning to face away from her. My eyes as wide as the moon.

What was I _doing_! I'm so _stupid!_ Idiot, idiot, idiot! What was I thinking? We have been friends for years and seems like nothing more, then I go a just crash my lips into hers? She probably doesn't even feel the same way! Stupid!

"I-I'm sorry…" I mumbled lamely, my eyes thankfully covered by my hair. "I shouldn't have… I-I wasn't… I mean, you didn't…"

"Mason…" Josie started, but I didn't hear her.

"It was wrong of me to… I should've…I should've…" Why can't I form a single sentence?

"Mason…" She said more urgently.

"I-I should've asked before… I didn't…I didn't mean…"

"Mason!" Josie yelled.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

She stepped up to me and tilted her head up towards mine. She then pressed her lips to mine.

She allowed me to wrap my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Man, it felt _so good _it was unbelievable. Sure, I could barely breathe and she could probably feel my heart slamming wildly against my chest, but I would do it again in a second. Less than a second. When I'm with her all my fears, all my worries just seem to melt away. I'm always so happy with her.

We separated and smiled at each other. We sat back down in the soft grass and she laid her head in the crook of my neck. Carefully, I laid down under the stars with her. I was quietly taking more deep breaths to steady my pulse. The next thing that happened surprised me more then it will you…

"…I love you, Mason…" she said quietly. My heart instantly stopped. For so many years I've been waiting to hear those three words, _I love you…_

"I love you more, Josie." I could feel her smile. Again, I gently kissed her forehead, before drifting off to sleep. And, my arms were still wrapped around her…

_**Josie's POV**_

Woah, just woah… This whole night has been a dream come true. Finally, Mason and I have finally become more than friends.

Spending the day with him is a normal thing for us to do, I mean we're best friends. The magic mainly started at Lake Hylia. That is one of my favorite places in Hyrule. I'm pretty sure he planned the picnic there…

Then after the archery session, the beautiful night, the stars, he totally planned it. When I sat in his lap and he kept me warm, that was so romantic. I've never felt that way before.

Then, he ever so gently kissed my forehead, that caught me off guard. I couldn't help myself and I kissed his jaw, which felt amazing. You know how long I've wanted to do that?

Just being wrapped in his arms makes me feel protected and secure. And looking into his eyes, they were breathtaking. Then he was leaning closer to me and I realized what was happening. The one thing I've wanted for so long. My heart pounded as we leaned closer. When we were a centimeter apart he froze for a split second. I could feel his breathing on my mouth. Then his lips met with mine.

Everything I expected it to feel like, was in that kiss. His lips were so soft, tender, warm, and inviting. I had no thoughts. My mind was completely blank.

His touch, taste, and feel, right at that moment. I was totally lost in his kiss, immersed in the joy of being like that with him.

But then, Mason broke away from the kiss and quickly removed me from his lap. He stood up and stepped a few paces away from me, turning the other direction.

"I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled, his wet hair falling in his eyes. "I shouldn't have… I-I wasn't… I mean, you didn't…"

"Mason…" I started, finally finding my voice again, though it was weak with the night's silence.

"It was wrong of me to… I should've… I should've…"

"Mason…"

"I-I should've asked before… I didn't… I didn't mean…"

"Mason!" I laughed slightly.

"W-What?" Mason looked me nervously in the eyes.

In response, I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was so perfect, It was warm and friendly and comforting, especially when Mason pulled me into his arms. Mason's lips caressed mine gently.

I broke the kiss to put my head next to his. Sighing contentedly in his arms, I squeezed him tighter with a smile on my face.

We stood there for the longest time, just holding one another. Even in the chilling night air, I couldn't have been warmer…

Next thing I knew we were laying down in the cooling, green grass. Mason's arms still wrapped around me. So caught up in the moment I said what I've always been afraid to admit to him.

"…I love you, Mason." I froze, shocked by what I just said.

"I love you more, Josie." His calming voice echoed in the night. I smiled and was instantly relieved.

I was so warm, so content, so tired. The last thing I remembered was Mason tenderly kissing my forehead again, and my eyes slowly closing, caressed in his loving, warm arms…

His voice continuously repeating in my head, _I love you more, Josie._

And all I thought of was Mason…

Mason…

_Mason…_

***8*8*8***

**Midna: **That *sniff* was the sweetest chapter yet!

**Link: **Wow, I-I think I'm going to cry…

**TLoZfantic44: **Ha, didn't think I had it in me.

**Ganondorf: **How cheesy…

***Midna slaps Ganondorf across the face***

**Ganondorf: **Ow! Son of a!-

**TLoZfantic44: **Anyway! How was it guys?

**Midna:** Amazing and romantic!

**Link: **Pretty dang awesome.

**Mason: **Best chapter yet.

**TLoZfantic44: **Oh, hey Mason! Glad you could join us! And, I knew that would be your favorite chapter.

**Mason: **Yeah, I can't wait for the next chapter. I hope you will make more romance scenes with Josie and I.

**TLoZfantic44: **Oh, there will be plenty…

**Link: **It's getting kind of crowded in here…

**TLoZfantic44: **Yeah, but I don't think any more people will be joining us.

**Midna: **I'm still in awe from that chapter! I loved it!

**TLoZfantic44: **Thanks, I hope the audience thought so too! Well, there you go I updated before this year was over! But… I wouldn't expect many… I'll update whenever I can I promise! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Do you like the Mason/Josie paring?…I bet I caught you off guard huh? But, do not fret there is much more action, romance, and drama coming your way! It will turn out how you expect it to…or not…yeah, probably not… Haha! Until next time! Bye!

-_TLoZfantic44_


	5. Determination

**TLoZfantic44: **Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so glad school's been giving me a break… sort of.. Anyway how have you all been?

**Link:** Pretty good.

**Mason:** Awesome!

**Midna:** I'm good.

**TLoZfantic44: **That's good…

***Awkward silence***

**Link:** So what's going to happen in this chapter TLoZfantic44?

**TLoZfantic44: **I actually don't know…

***More awkward silence***

**TLoZfantic44: **What's with all the awkward silences?

**Mason: **I suggest we get on with the story…

**TLoZfantic44: **Agreed. Mason will you please do the disclaimer?

**Mason: **No problem. TLoZfantic44 doesn't own any of the Zelda games, the series, or it's characters. She does own Josie, Mason, Cashel, Aaron, Link's parents, Pit, Dr. Martinac, and any other people coming in this chapter or that I forgot…

**Ganondorf:** Yeah because if she owned the series, it'd be boring as-

**TLoZfantic44: **ALRIGHT! YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!

***Kicks GanonDORK out***

**TLoZfantic44: **Nice job Mason, now I'd like to thank **2cool4school2.0** for being the ONLY one reviewing last chapter… anyway on with the story!

**Chapter 5: Determination**

**Josie's POV**

I woke up to the bright sun gleaming in my eyes the next morning. I used my free hand to block my eyes from the intense glow it placed on my skin. After fully waking up, I realized I was in the middle of Hyrule Field. I finally had the recollection of last night and wasn't surprised to see Mason fast asleep beside me. His dark brown hair looked like it had a caramel glow from the sunlight. He was fast asleep, not making a sound.

I smiled while looking at him until a horrid realization came to me… I was suppose to leave to find the young man named Link last night. Cursing from my stupid mistake, I quickly got up to head for Cashel. I froze in my tracks and turned to Mason. How am I going to tell him what happened? I can't just leave him! But, our kiss last night… I couldn't just leave him after our romantic night. We were _together_ now, or so I assumed, and I can't tell him about my dream or where I'm going. Then he'll insist to come with me.

The castle wasn't to far away. I could get some paper and leave a note for Telma to give to him when he awoke. I sprinted back to Telma's Bar to say goodbye to her…

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8* Telma's Bar *8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

I burst through the door and quickly grabbed a pen and paper. I wrote my note to Mason down and gave it to Telma, explaining what she had to do with it and where I was going. Luckily, she believed me and agreed to the plan. I told her to tell him that I would always love him and that I was sorry. Telma gave me my next four paychecks, and wished me luck. I thanked her for everything and promised her I would be coming back, though both her and I looked doubtful. I hugged her like I would've if she was my mother, which basically, she was.

Quickly, I bought food and arrows, then sprinted to Cashel. I packed him up and jumped on his back. I flicked the reins intensely and we sprinted off into the Unknown Woods behind Hyrule Castle…

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8* Kakariko Village *8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

**Link's POV **

This was harder then I imagined it would be, how hard could it be to find one girl in all of Hyrule? Well, now that I put it that way it does seem a little impossible…

I traveled all last night trying to find her, but still nothing. How am I suppose to know when I'm even near this girl? I asked all the people in Kakariko Village if they had seen her, but none of them have. I guess I'll head up to Death Mountain to see if the Goron's know anything… this is going to be a long journey…

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8* Unknown Woods *8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

**Josie's POV**

"No wonder it's called the Unknown Woods, because I have no idea where I'm going!" I shouted angrily into the sky.

The Unknown Woods are famous for being, well, unknown! When I was younger I would always travel back here with Mason and draw a map for this place. We finally reached the end of the labyrinth of a forest and I had the first map of it. Of course, that was years ago and the forest could've easily altered in that long amount of time… which it had…

I furiously chucked the ancient notebook at a nearby tree in frustration. It's only been about 45 minutes and I was already lost! What was I going to do? I had nobody to help me, I was all on my own, and the fate of the world was in my hands. Every second I delayed the world was getting covered in darkness and lives could be easily lost.

Furious, I punched the nearest tree as hard as I could and pulled my hand back from the searing pain I felt. Tears filled my eyes and I sat down at the stump of a tree, still clutching my hand, trying to calm down. I took deep breath and decided I needed to move forward and get out of here. I stood up and headed straight…

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8* Hyrule Castle *8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

**Mason's POV**

I woke up in the cooling dew of the morning grass in Hyrule Field, remembering last night. Then I thought about Josie and our kiss, the kiss I was waiting for all these years. It was perfect. She is perfect. I turned to look at my love, but saw she wasn't there. Quickly I got up and ran to Telma's Bar to see if she was there.

While running through the crowds of Castle Town I glanced at the big clock to see it was really late, about ten o'clock in the morning. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was working. I had the day off again, hehe.

I nonchalantly opened the door to the Bar, and looked around. It was really busy today. I didn't see Josie anywhere in sight. I saw, what seemed to be, a new waitress Telma hired and then became concerned.

I quickly squeezed through the crowd to Telma who was drying dishes at the sink. I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh, hello Mason!" She said cheerfully, but I sensed some apprehension in her voice. Now I was really concerned and knew something was wrong.

"Do you know where Josie is?" I asked her curiously. She gave me a sober look and then everything went downhill.

"Oh, Mason…" She said tears filling her eyes. I started to freak out.

"What? What happened!" I asked urgently with anxiety in my voice.

"…Just… Come with me…" She said taking my wrist and leading me to the back door. We were outside in the warm sunlight.

"What happened to Josie?" I asked once again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she handed me a letter. She then entered back inside the Bar.

I stared at the envelope, not wanting to open it, I was afraid. Eventually I carefully opened it, pulled the letter out, and began to read it.

_Dear Mason,_

_Since you are reading this I assume you are wondering what's going on. A few nights ago I had a strange dream where the goddess Faroe told me what the mark on my left hand meant. It meant I was destined to save the world. Apparently I have half of the legendary Triforce of Courage. I can't explain everything in full detail now since I need to leave and fulfill my duty. I hope you believe me and forgive me for leaving without any warning. I wanted you to know I do love you very much and that's why I didn't tell you. To protect you. I knew if I told you where I was going, you'd want to come also and protect me. I need to save the world from darkness and despair, and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I promise I will come back. I beg you not to try and follow me. I'm sure by now I'm far away. I'm so sorry and I know you probably hate me, but as long as you're safe I'll take the pain. I love you more then you could ever know._

_I love you,_

_Josie_

I stood there stunned. I couldn't believe she left and she didn't tell me of her dream. Tears began filling my eyes as I knew I had failed to keep her safe. Josie, the love of my life, could be miles away in danger and I couldn't do anything. But, I had to try. I'm going to find her and fight by her side. I put her note into my pocket and opened the door while running through the busy crowd, until Telma grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Mason, I know you want to save her, but you can't. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if you got hurt. Please, just trust that she'll be safe." Telma pleaded.

"Telma, I understand what the note said, but no matter what you or that message says I'm going to save her. I love her to much to see her hurt or, on her own. Nothing that you say will stop me." I said with determination.

"I see…" Telma began. She sighed, "Just, please be safe and get a sword or weapon before you leave…"

I nodded to her and ran out the door. I didn't bother buying any food supplies because all the years I've know Josie, we've learned how to survive in the wilderness. I'm not worried about her not finding food or getting sick, I knew she could take care of herself. I knew she could fight off any monster that attacks her. All I'm afraid of is she'll get kidnapped or lost, and I wouldn't want her to be on her own in that case. I bought a quiver with many arrows and headed to Aaron's house.

I knocked on his door and he answered with a surprised look on his face.

"Howdy Mason! What're you doin' here?" He asked.

"Aaron, I need a bow." I said.

"Mason, I'm not entirely sure what's happened, but by the look on your face I can tell it ain't no laughin' matter. From watchin' your skills in the practice we had, I know you're capable of takin' care of a bow. Here ya go." Aaron said handing me a bow. I thanked him and promised I wouldn't disappoint him.

I then ran toward the Sparing Hall **(A/N: This is from Skyward Sword, not my own place I made up)** to receive a sword (hopefully). I walked in and headed up to the owner, who was slashing a practice dummy. He instantly turned to me.

"Well, Hello!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi, I would like to learn the ways of the sword." I said then thinking how stupid that sounded.

"Have you ever touched a sword?"

"No…"

"Hmm… I see… Grab that sword over there." He said pointing to the sword on the wall. I walked over there and picked it up. I then walked back over to him.

Without warning he did a 360 spin with his leg outstretched and tripped me from behind, causing my to fall backward and hit my head on the ground.

"Ow! What the Faroe was that for!" I shouted while rubbing my head.

"The element of surprise. You must be prepared for anything and _everything_ that happens. That is your first lesson. Stand up." I did as I was told and stood up.

He did the same thing again and I jumped and dodged it, but then right after that he punched me in the stomach, which caused me to fall backward. He shook his head and waited for me to catch my breath and stand up.

"Are you ready?" He said in an impatient voice.

"Yes I'm ready!" I said a little ticked off.

He then again tried to trip me, but I jumped and dodged that. Then he tried to punch me, but I jumped to the side dodging that attack. Instantly he kicked his leg toward me, aiming for my stomach, but I quickly bent backward to the floor, landing on my knees then popping back up.

"Good!" he shouted, "Keep it up!"

He then tried to kick me in the head, which I blocked with my arms. Then, he tried punching me which I dodged by jumping sideways. After that he unsheathed his sword and tried to swing at me. I arched my back, barely missing the swipe to my stomach and then tried to kick him in the gut, only missing as he blocked it with his sword. He swiped at my head which I dodged by ducking. I jumped and ducked and dodged many times avoiding getting hit. Then there was a brief pause.

"Use your sword!" the mentor yelled angrily at me. I pulled out my sword and blocked his jump attack, just in the nick of time. He then, like a flash, kicked the sword out of my hand and I was defenseless. Knowing he had an opportunity to slice me, I braced myself for the pain. He instead flipped his sword around and swung it's hilt toward me. I jumped to the side thinking I was safe, until he kept of turning and nailed me right in the side, knocking me to the ground…hard…

"Enough!" the mentor yelled.

I stayed on the ground gripping my bleeding side, disappointed at my failure. I'm sure that was a test to see if I was worthy of a sword and I'm sure I failed. I balled my hand into a fist and hit the ground while turning around and sitting forward. I looked up to see my teacher, with his hand outstretched to mine. I grabbed it and he helped me up handing me my sword.

"You do not know how to do a back flip, do you?"

"Well, of course not!" I said crossly.

"Yes you do." He said chuckling. I stared at him, not getting the joke.

"Come…" I followed back into the middle of the arena.

A random log on a string came down from the ceiling and we both stood on separate ends. Without warning he kicked the log and without thinking I back bended onto my hands then pushed off landing on my feet.

"Yes!" the mentor cried.

"But, that wasn't a back flip." I said.

"Yes, but it was close. _That_ was a back-hand spring. Now just do that without using your hands." He said walking behind me.

"How am I suppose to- What are you doing!" I asked urgently.

"Trust me, this will help you." He said while tying my hands together in a tight knot.

He unsheathed his sword and got in the ready stance. Oh no… I'm screwed…

He went easy on me by slashing at my arm which I dodged. Then at my head where I ducked. He did a sort of spin attack and I dodged it, but my face didn't. I felt an intense pain on my face where his blade gashed me. I grunted in pain, but he didn't stop. I continued dodging his attacks, while blood incessantly dripped off my face. Next, he came sprinting toward me with his arm outstretched, ready to slice. I knew there was no other way to dodge that attack without back flipping. It was now or never. As soon as his arm moved toward me, with all my might I jumped, using my upper body to give me momentum and flip over. Everything seemed to play in slow motion during that time. I landed on the balls of my feet, then fell to my knees. I looked up to see my mentor clapping, while I looked at him in disbelief. I shook my head no. He shook his head yes.

"I-…" I began.

"Yes." He said, "Now to work on your landing." He said smiling.

We went through the same ordeal multiple times until I completely could do a back flip without thinking. He congratulated me and said I "passed" or something. He then granted me the sword I trained with, since he felt the sword was meant for me to have. I thanked him and began to walk to the door.

"Good-luck saving Josie." He said. I stopped in my tracks with an astonished expression on my face.

"How did you kn-" I said turning, but then paused. The man was gone. A minute later a man who looked totally different then the guy I trained with, walked out of the door in the back, into the room. I stood there with a confused look on my face. He stared at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"W-Where's the other guy?" I asked with a perplexed appearance. The dude gave me a look like I was insane.

"Uh… There's no other guy, just me.." He said uneasily. I stood their in disbelief.

"Oh, I guess this is the wrong place. Sorry." I said quickly. I turned and sauntered out the door, while the guy looked at me in alarm.

I slammed the door shut and tried to summarize on what happened. Who was that guy? I pushed off the thought and darted down the path leading to Hyrule Field, ready for my adventure. Because, I knew exactly where Josie had headed.

**TLoZfantic44: **I think I'll end it there

**Link: **…At a cliffhanger?…

**TLoZfantic44: **Yeah, makes it more exciting.

**Link: **Uhhhg!

**Mason:** Well, that was cool.

**TLoZfantic44: **Thanks, I know it was short, but I didn't want to keep going. I wanted a cliffy.

**Mason:** Guess we'll have to wait until next chapter…

**TLoZfantic44: **Yep that's how it works. Thanks to everyone who's enjoying this story! And I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had a book report and finals to study for. At least I updated! There might be some spelling and grammar errors, but I'm to lazy to check… Ok, now time for something serious,

I'm not going to update the next chapter until I get 5 **NEW **reviewers! All, you people who favorited this story, better start reviewing! Haha see ya next time! Bye!


	6. The Search

**TLoZfantic 44: **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I really am! Luckily I'm writing this chapter just as I promised! I'm not going to let the other characters talk since I want to get this chapter rolling! Anyway, again I apologize for the lack of updating! Thanks for staying supportive, I REALLY appreciate it!

I'd also like to thank: _**Rose Starglen, Aleada, James Birdsong, 2cool4school2.0, kawaiipandaz, Elizabeth0058, and Anomaly**_ for reviewing last chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for my own characters. On with the story!

_**Chapter 6: The Search**_

_**8*8*8*8*8* Death Mountain *8*8*8*8*8**_

_**Link's POV**_

Well, I can conclude she's not anywhere in Karkariko Village or Death Mountain. After talking with about every Goron her, I've gotten about no where. I guess I'll buy some arrows at the Goron Spring. My next target will be at Lake Hylia. That's about the only place I can go… If she's not there, I'll have no clue where to go next…

Right now I'm pretty frustrated that I can't find this girl, but you can't blame me. Having the entire world's fate on my shoulders is pretty stressful. I'm panicking because if I don't locate her in time, the world will be in deep trouble…

What to do, What to do…

_**8*8*8*8*8* Entrance to Unknown Woods *8*8*8*8*8**_

_**Mason's POV**_

Now's the time, I'm standing at the entrance to the Unknown Woods with all the supplies I need to survive. Time to move forward, but I can't… for some reason my feet won't let me move an inch. It feels as though my feet are glued to the ground.

I mean, I know better than to just waltz into the Unknown Woods! I remember years ago, Josie and I were able to map out a specific path to escape the woods. Unfortunately I'm sure she has it… Which means I don't…

Now that I think of it, it wouldn't matter if I had the map or not because the woods seem a lot different than it used to. I wonder if the map worked for Josie or if she's… lost…

That's the exact thing I dreaded. Her getting lost with no way out. With anxiety streaming through my blood I take out my sword and cut my way through the vines blocking my path. As I struggle to maneuver through the woods, I notice there are vines hanging from branches everywhere. I'm wondering how Josie made it through all the vines without her sword…

I know she probably maneuvered through all the vines, instead of leaving a path in case anyone came near the woods. Very clever of her, but unfortunate for me because now I don't know how I'm going to track her down.

After walking and chopping down vines for, what I guessed to be an hour I finally make it past the labyrinth of vines. I'm finally able to walk without anymore work, and I look up to the sky to see it's early evening. I notice I'm extremely sweaty and hungry, and I probably should rest before moving on, but I continue forward to see if I can find any clues of the whereabouts of Josie…

_**Josie's POV**_

I've been walking for about four hours and I'm completely lost. I'm hungry and tired, but I know I can't stop and I have to continue forward. At least I'm past those dreaded vines. When I look forward though, all I see are trees. That's all. Like a path that never ends… My body aches, my legs are numb from walking, it's extremely humid under these trees, and all I can think about is Mason. _Is he alright? Did he follow me? Where is he?_

While in deep thought I hear rustling behind me. I spin around, but nothing is there. I decide it was just my imagination and continue walking. Again, I hear rustling, but ignore it until I hear a crack of a stick.

All of the sudden I begin sprinting. Sprinting as fast as I can. I don't know why, but I continue sprinting. I know something is following me, it's slowly bearing me down. I'm hurdling over bushes, logs, and roots not stopping. I'm running out of breath, but I still sprint as if my life depends on it. I feel it breathing on my neck. It's about to attack me. I can't get away. It's going to-

BAM!

That's the sound my body makes as I fall to the ground. I look around as my heart pounds so hard it feels as though it's going to pop out of my chest. I frantically look around to see nothing was following me. It was just my imagination. I did all that sprinting over nothing.

After that scene, I know I'm severely dehydrated. I'm starting to hallucinate and I feel a bit lightheaded. I reach where my bottle of water is on my belt, but realize it's not there. Nervously, I pat around my belt, but it's no where on my belt. I stand up and look around to see if it came off as I fell. Finally I find the bottle, but the cork fell out and all the water is gone. I curse under my breath because I don't have any more water.

I stand there staring at the bottle contemplating what to do next. I sit down at the roots of a nearby tree. _What do I do? There is no source of water anywhere. If I don't find any soon, I'll surely go insane, or worse…die._

_To bad I can't… to bad I can't…I can't… _I slowly close my eyes, but quickly open them.

"No! Stay awake, Josie! You cannot fall asleep in the Unknown Woods. That's futile." I whisper to myself.

There are two rules in the Unknown Woods. 1. Don't get lost, and 2. Don't fall asleep. If you fall asleep you don't wake up. I already broke rule number one, I don't need to break rule number two. I choose to keep moving forward since I'm not hallucinating at the moment.

Again, I continue forward. I hear an unusual noise behind me, but I ignore it. Bad choice. I soon encounter a sharp, searing pain in my back as I fall face-first into the ground. I turn to see a Stalfos with a spiky club thing (to scared to remember the name) behind me. As it raises its club I role to the side before it kills me. Without hesitation, I jump to my feet and sprint.

This Stalfos is fast. Usually they're slow or kind of fast, but this one was fast. Like Mason fast. I'm barely able to dodge the strikes of it's club. I'm not sure what happens, but the Stalfos soon stops, but I keep running. I soon feel a tug on my ponytail as a tree branch pulls the hair tie out of my hair. I still continue to run. With my hair whipping around in the wind I'm convinced the Stalfos is gone and stop to catch my breath.

I smooth my hair behind my ears and take a couple more breaths. I take one step forward and the same Stalfos jumps in front of me. I stumble a few steps backward and glance at it so see it now has a sword.

"How the heck did-" was all I could say before it swung at me. I barely dodged the swipe.

Again I ran as fast as I could. As I'm running I realize I have my bow and arrows on my back. I grunt in anger and pull out my bow and an arrow. I continue running while turning the upper half of my body to aim my arrow at the Stalfos. Before I could shoot the Stalfos, I tripped over a tree root and fall down a steep slope. I was in a free-fall moment until I knocked my back on the ground and rolled into a shallow pond.

The fresh, cool water did make the gashes on my back feel better, but I didn't have long to enjoy it. I still had my bow in my hand, but when I reached in my quiver I discovered all my arrows fell out while I was falling and rolling down the slope, into the water. The Stalfos splashed into the water, sword outstretched. The Stalfos swung its sword and slashed me right in the side. Screaming in agony, I fell to my knees as blood rushed from both my back and my side. This seemed to amuse the Stalfos because it began laughing.

Have you ever had that feeling you were going to black out? That's what I was feeling at that moment. I was tired, sweaty, dehydrated, and moving around wasn't helping. Fortunately, I finally realized I still had my sword. I unsheathed my sword and was ready to face the Stalfos…with little confidence.

Unfortunately, my mind was halfway in a daze from the blood loss and dehydration so everything seemed a bit blurry. The Stalfos used my disadvantage to its benefit. It slashed my face, then my legs. It punched me in the stomach which spun me around, and it slashed my already injured back. I starting coughing out blood. I screamed and angrily swung my sword in a spin attack. I managed to slice off its arm, but it just reassembled back on. The Stalfos kicked the blade out of my hand and my sword flew into a tree.

I was defenseless. I couldn't run. I kept dodging it's attacks, hoping to get a few extra minutes of life before I died…

_**Mason's POV**_

"Got it!" _crack_.

"Ahhhh!" BAM!

"Ow. Oh, ouch…" I groaned as I looked at the apple in my hand.

What happened you ask? Well, I was walking along, starving, looking for Josie. When I looked up to see an apple, hanging from a tree branch. Just one apple. Of course, my stomach convinced me to climb up the tree, onto the narrow and apparently weak branch. I successfully picked the apple and smiled at my accomplishment, until the branch snapped…and I fell.

It didn't hurt to bad, I'm just glad I got some food to eat. I carefully placed the apple to my mouth.

"AHHHH!"

I jumped about three feet into the air and dropped my still uneaten apple. I'm sure that was Josie… and she sounded as though she was in trouble. I grabbed the apple and placed it in my pocket. I jumped to my feet and ran to the sound of the shriek.

"HIYA!" and the sound of a sword strike lead me closer to her. I knew it was her, and I had a feeling she was hurt. I sprinted at full speed until I came to an abrupt halt at the edge of a steep slope. I looked around to see arrows scattered everywhere on the slope. Then I saw Josie completely defenseless against a Stalfos. I noticed her sword in a nearby tree.

She looked completely exhausted. She had taken a beating too. The Stalfos knocked Josie into the water. It pinned her down and stabbed her in the leg with it's sword. Josie screamed in agony as blood streamed down. Soon the Stalfos began to slice her neck.

I pulled out my hookshot. How did I get it? Long story. Anyway, I pulled out my hookshot and aimed for the tree branch that would allow me to attack the Stalfos from above. I swung down, kicking the Stalfos to the ground. I pulled out my sword ready for battle.

_**Josie's POV**_

So there I was pinned to the ground about to die, when all of the sudden Mason comes swinging in and knocks the Stalfos to the ground. I start gasping for air.

"Go Mason." was all I could say. I know he didn't hear me though.

I never knew Mason was skilled with a sword. He was equally matched with the Stalfos. Although, Mason did look a little pale and tired, like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. I was so glad to see Mason, but infuriated with him at the same time.

Mason kept fighting with all his might, but I could tell he was getting tired, and so did the Stalfos. Mason started taking gashes to the face, stomach, arms, and legs. I knew there was only one way to defeat a Stalfos. You had to destroy it's head, which was protected by a helmet.

I slowly crawled to the slope with my bow in my hand. I reached and grabbed an arrow. I set the arrow on the string and aimed for the Stalfos's neck. Once I shot it's neck it's body shattered and it's helmet fell off. Head falling to the ground. Mason looked at me in surprise and then quickly stabbed the Stalfos's head, killing it for good.

It soon began to rain and I slid down the now muddy slope. Mud burning my gashes…

_**Mason's POV**_

As I stabbed the Stalfos it began to rain. I sheathed my sword and ran to Josie.

"Josie!" I yelled as I knelt by her side. She groaned in pain, and coughed up some blood

"Josie, stay with me! I'm going to help you, just stay awake!" She nodded weakly.

I picked her up bridal style and held her close. The blood and mud stained my tunic, but I didn't mind. I was just glad to have found Josie. I found a cave that was deep enough for us to take shelter. Before I went in I set Josie down and made sure no monsters or animals were inside.

Once the cave was clear, I picked up Josie and went down in the cave. I sat down with her in my lap. She was shivering from the rain and she was starting to close her eyes.

"Josie! Don't close your eyes." I said starting to get teary-eyed. I held my tears back so I wouldn't make her worry. She nodded again. I heard whispering, but it was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"Mason…Thirsty…" I immediately grabbed my water and poured some into her mouth. She swallowed and I let her drink the rest. Once all the water was gone I gave her the only food I had…my apple. Despite how hungry I was, I knew she needed it more. She delicately ate it.

Seeing her in this condition broke my heart. How could I let this happen? It was all my fault. A tear escaped my eye. I felt her hand wipe it away.

"No, don't cry." She whispered and then smiled. I smiled back.

I pulled Josie from my lap and ripped a piece of fabric from my pants. Luckily, I had another bottle of water so I dipped the fabric in it to get it wet. The next hour or two I spent cleaning Josie's wounds.

I removed my now clean, red tunic and handed it to her so she could wear it. I turned around as she changed. I could hear her quietly grunt in pain each time she moved. Once she was done I wrapped up the slashes on her legs, arms, and face. She allowed me to wrap up the wound on her stomach, which was starting to get infected. Then, she removed the red tunic and lifted up her undershirt so I could bandage up her back.

Once she was cleaned up and had new clothes, I left to go wash off her tunic and get some more water. While I was at the pond, I climbed the tree and got her sword back. I also collected all her arrows. To my surprise I also found a bottle filled with blue potion. From Josie's belt I guessed, but the bottle wasn't even cracked.

"Thank you goddesses." I said looking to the sky.

I hurried back to Josie and gave her the blue potion. She drank half the bottle and insisted I drank the rest. I did as she wished. I set her ripped up tunic on a rock so it could dry. I gave her some more water and she looked a little better.

The moon soon rose into the sky and the weather dropped. It was so cold I could see my breath. I set Josie in my lap and held her close, keeping her warm. She sighed contently, which made me smile.

"Mason." she quietly whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" she said. Then she yawned

"You're welcome." I said. I knew she was really thinking about how angry she was that I followed her, but she was so weak and tired that it didn't matter anymore. I knew she had so many questions, but would never ask them. I held her closer to keep her warm and she buried her head in my chest. I smiled.

"I love you Mason." I sighed and I smiled.

"I love you too, Josie." I could feel her smile and I soon heard her soft breathing, telling me she had fallen asleep.

I stayed awake, making sure nothing would come to hurt her again. I would make sure she wouldn't suffer this pain again. The pain of losing hope and the pain of almost encountering death. I kissed her forehead and prayed to the goddesses to keep her safe. No matter how tired I was, I would protect her.

Nothing was going to hurt my love again…

_***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**_

_**TLoZfantic44:**_ Finally! This chapter is done! I hope it was awesome enough! I'm so sorry for the wait! I want to thank all of you who have continued to stick through this story! This school year is almost over, which means more updates! Please review on what could be improved or what you'd like to see! Until next time, bye!


	7. Don't Go

**TLoZfantic44: **AHHHHH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY! I'M SO SORRY! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! I'm sure most of you forgot about this story! School's been rough and there's been a lot of drama! To make it up to all of my fans, I'm going to type two chapters! That's right TWO! Maybe three if you all are good. Haha

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but it's not! I own my own characters though! :D

Thanks to: **Elizabeth0058, Anomaly, wolf of wingkingdom 57, Krystle171, AllTheWrongLoves, Wolfo, IjustReallyWantSomeFood, TheLegendOfZeldaFantic2468, CloudEnvyKunoichi, KuroHanaki, and, violetmooons for reviewing! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: Don't Go**

_**Josie's POV**_

A cool breeze blew across my face as I woke. The birds were chirping and the mood of the wood felt almost peaceful. As I slowly open my eyes I saw my hand clasped in another's. Tilting my head up I saw I was lying on Mason's chest. When he looked down at me though, he looked much different. His face was pale and when he smiled, it wasn't his usual energetic smile, it was a smile that looked like it took every ounce of energy he had. His eyes begged to be closed and they looked…Dull…as if some of the green had faded. He brushed my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Good morning gorgeous." He whispered. I smiled knowing I looked _nothing_ near "gorgeous."

"Good morning my hero." I said while playfully batting my eyes." He gave me a confused look.

"How am I a hero?" I looked at him and frowned.

"I don't know, maybe because you saved me from death?" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

I sat up, while getting a plethora of unpleasing 'cracks.' My body was stiff and sore from the beating yesterday. Turning toward Mason, my heart broke inside. He stared at me, but he looked extremely tired, like he hadn't slept in days…Which he probably hasn't. I smiled at him, holding my tears back. He knew my smile was fake, but he still smiled weakly back at me, trying to convince me he was alright. My smile faded into a distraught expression.

"Mason…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He looked at me with bloodshot eyes, sighed, and looked down at his hands knowing that's what I was going to ask him.

"…No…" He confessed after a long pause. I crawled over next to him and grabbed his hand. He didn't look up.

"Get some rest Mason. You've done so much for me… It's time you get some sleep." He looks up at my smiling face.

"No…I-I can't leave you on your own. Something could happen to you while I'm asleep." He says looking away from me. I purse my lips and smirk.

"No, because I could slap you awake if something comes." He chuckles at this. His shoulders are slumped, probably from exhaustion and his hair is mussed. He turns around toward me.

"Thanks…but no." He smirks. I frown.

"Please." I beg with my pouty expression. I know he can't say no to this face. He sighs and rubs his eyes.

"…Ok…" I smile and give him a hug.

"But, if you hear_** ANYTHING**_ unusual you wake me up _**IMMEDIATELY**_." He say with his 'I'm not kidding this is for real' face.

"Ok! Goodnight!" I tell him, even though it's morning.

"Night…"

After about five minutes, Mason is fast asleep. I smile at how peaceful he looks. Now that I think of it, I probably should get something for him to eat. He never said I couldn't leave the cave, only if I heard any unusual noises. I bend down next to Mason and kiss his cheek, careful not to wake him. Throwing my quiver over my shoulder I grab my shield and walk into the warm sunshine.

I look around and see and apple tree not that far from the cave. _Well that's convenient…_ Quickly climbing into the tree I grab as many apples as my hands can hold. I readjust my foot to keep my balance and I hear a snap as the branch breaks. I slip and fall backwards to the ground, apples falling all around me. When I hit the ground, I can't breathe. That fall knocked the wind out of me. I'm soon blinded for a few seconds and I'm gasping for air .While lying on the ground my vision is cleared, but I feel a searing pain in my arm._ Oh man, Mason's going to be so mad!_ I grab all the apples scattered around the ground and hurry back to the cave.

Quietly, I set the apples down and feel something warm and sticky on my shoulder. Placing my hand on my shoulder I grunt in pain. I look down at my hand and notice its covered in blood and my shoulder is also. I curse under my breath. Mason's still asleep thought, I could clean my shoulder at the pond, and if Mason's awake when I return I could act like I was getting some water… I quickly grab all the empty bottles and head toward the exit.

"Josie…Where are you going?" I freeze in my tracks and turn to the now awake Mason.

"I, Uh," I clear my throat, "Just was going to get some water." I smile innocently. He looks over to the pile of apples.

"Where'd you get the apples?"

"A tree…"

"You left while I was asleep?!"

"Just to get some food!"

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"But I DIDN'T!" I nearly screamed, hiding my injured shoulder and bloody hand.

"Josie, I don't want to fight with you. I just get worried…I'm sorry." He says getting up and walking toward me.

"NO!" I say backing away.

"What?" I quickly think of an excuse.

"You didn't get any sleep! I'm not hugging you until you get some more rest!" He looks at me puzzled.

"Fine." He says lying back down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I can't believe that worked! I sit near him, still hiding my injured shoulder. I play with his hair until his heavy breathing tells me he's asleep. Smiling, I grab all the empty bottles and sprint to the pond. As I stare at the crystal clear water, I fill the bottles to the brim and quickly dip my shoulder in. I scrub the blood off and clean my wounds ignoring the pain. I grab the filled bottles and run back to the cave when…

**BAM!**

I run straight into Mason and stumble back. He looks at me with relief. I look at him with fear.

"Found you." He jokes. I nervously laugh.

He smiles and gently grabs my hand, leading me back to the cave. I place my head onto his shoulder and he squeezes my hand. I softly squeeze back and smile. After all this chaos, I almost forgot how happy Mason makes me. He calms my nerves and reassures me everything will be ok. He may be overprotective, but that shows he cares. I'm extremely lucky to have him in my life. He places his finger under my chin and lifts up my face to his. He smiles and tenderly kisses my forehead. I smile back and soon place my head on his shoulder again. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I wrap my arms around his waist, without even thinking of my wounded shoulder. He drops his arm and turns to see my shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why is it wet?"

"I slipped when I was getting the water." Before I could react he lifts up my sleeve to see the wounds. He looks devastated at the gashes and the huge bruise I didn't realize I had. I hold my breath and close my eyes as he looks at me.

"W-What happened?" He stutters. I pause and he waits for an answer.

"I…fell out of a tree."

"Oh my goddess."

"But, I'm fine!"

"Josie…" His voice fades as he bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. He pulls me close to him and hugs me tight. I'm surprised by his sudden change of heart. I hug him tightly and feel his steady breathing on my neck. He lovingly rubs my back and I close my eyes in comfort. I love when he caresses me in his arms. When we separate he glances at my shoulder again.

"Let's go back to the cave and wrap up your shoulder," He warmly smiles at me and I smile back.

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

"Ow!"

"Sorry! I'm not very handy when it comes to injuries…" Mason admits sheepishly. I giggle and he joins.

"No you're doing pretty well for your first time."

"Yeah…I guess I need to work on being gentler."

"You're doing great!" He continues to wrap my arm, trying to be gentle. "Wait, this actually isn't your first time doing this." I add.

"Doing what?"

"Tending to my injuries." I giggle. His expression darkens.

"Oh, now I remember…last night…" He sighs and grabs my hand. "The night I almost lost you. I wouldn't really call that 'tending to your injuries.'"

"What do you mean?" I squeeze his hand tighter.

"I had no idea what I was doing… and I definitely was _not _being gentle." He smiles weakly. I scoot next to him and delicately rub his back.

"Mason…without you, I would probably be dead right now. You aren't a perfect healer, but neither am I. No one can be perfect at everything. You were under pressure, panicked, and you felt rushed. You did the best you could, even with no experience, and that's all that matters. Thank you." His eyes brighten.

"You're welcome." He lifts me into his lap and I lay on his chest, while he affectionately strokes my back and intertwines his fingers in my hair. _Oh how I love when he does that! _He grabs my hand and slowly pets it with his thumb.

"…I love you so much…" I smile as tears fill the brims of my eyes.

"I love you too…" I whisper as I caress his cheek with my hand.

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8 Hyrule Field 8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

_**Link's POV**_

"The day's almost over? I spent way too much time at Death Mountain. Hyrule Castle is next. Maybe she'll be there if I'm lucky…"

Great I'm talking to myself again. How long will it be until I find her? This is eating away all the time that Hyrule doesn't have to waste. I flick Epona's reins for her to run faster. The sun is already setting on another day. Of course I shouldn't blame her, she's searching for me too…at least I assume. I just wish I could get a hint or clue as to where she could possibly be in all of Hyrule!

As I approach the eastern gate of Hyrule Castle, I pull back on Epona's reins, telling her to slow down. I carefully dismount her and pet her muzzle. She neighs back happily. I smile and cross the wooden bridge leading into Hyrule Castle Town.

Strolling in I'm surprised to see how many people there are roaming the streets. I guess I should've expected this. It is Hyrule Castle Town after all. Where should I start looking? There are so many people here! I irritably scratch my forehead and sit at the fountain in the Main Square. I bend over and think for a moment.

"Ok Link, don't get too stressed, you're going to find her and…What the…?" I glance over at the half triangle on my left hand. It's…glowing? What could that mean? I press my finger against it and my vision turns white.

_I'm soon in a bar, with numerous people. I look over at the main table where many Hylian knights sit. Behind the counter is a middle aged woman, who is drying a glass mug and conversing with the knights._

_I glance over at a nearby table and see a young girl, presumably cleaning the table off. I can't figure out who it is because it's too dim. I'm startled as the woman behind the counter knocks a plate on the floor._

"_Oh great…Josie, could you sweep this up for me while I look for the dustpan?" She shouts._

_Josie! That's the girl! She turns around and nods politely. It is her! Josie soon grabs the broom and sweeps up the broken glass as the knights carry on with their conversation._

My vision turns back to normal and I'm in Castle Town once again. What just happened? Did I…have a vision? Whatever just happened I don't question it. I finally have a clue. It took place in a bar…A bar here, in Castle Town? Oh wait! Telma's Bar! I guess that's what that woman's name was… good to know.

I quickly jog down the south road, passing many shops and a group of girls who just giggle and start to whisper as I jog by. Walking down the stairs, I pause in front of the door. Man I hope this leads me somewhere.

As I enter there are only a handful of people there. I walk toward the front counter and sit on a stool. Something begins to rub my leg. I glimpse down at the floor and see a cat. It meows at me, as if trying to tell me something. I just pet it gently and it purrs in response.

"Louise seems to like you, how may I help you?" Looking up I see Telma smiling. I chuckle and then clear my throat thinking of how I'm going to start this conversation.

"I, uh, actually have some questions I'd like to ask you." I said stupidly. She glares at me. I gulp.

"Ok…What questions do you have for me?" She asks curiously. I lean closer to her so no one can eavesdrop.

"Do you know a girl named Josie?" Her eyes widen and she looks heartbroken. She calmly grabs a chair and sits across from me.

"Yes…I do. Why do you ask?" I'm not sure how to explain everything to her. I just show her my left hand. She gasps and looks at me alarmed.

"Do you know what this is?" She nods.

"You have the other half of the Triforce! Josie was right…" Tears fill her eyes and some escape. I place my hand on top of hers. Once she seems calm I decide to keep asking questions.

"Do you happen to know where she went?" She shakes her head no. I feel my stomach twist into a knot and my hope is crushed. The only person who could possibly know where she is…doesn't know…

"I have no idea where she went, but I know she left searching for the other half. She left so suddenly. I wasn't sure how to react…I miss her so much, and I hope that she's safe…" Tears stream down her face. I look out the window and notice that it's dark outside and everyone has left the bar. I sigh and decide I better leave and find somewhere to rest for tomorrow.

"Thank you for your time ma'am. I better head off though, and find somewhere to sleep." I arise and head for the door.

"Wait young man!" I turn around toward Telma. "I may not be much help with finding her, but the least I could do is let you sleep her for a night or two."

"That would be fantastic. Thank you." I say smiling. She nods back.

We climb up a ladder onto a ledge toward the back of the bar, and Telma pulls a curtain back to reveal a hidden bed. It's a pretty small and old bed, but it'll do for the night. I light the lantern hanging in the corner and then sit on the bed. My stomach growls, but I ignore it. I'm too stressed about this adventure to worry about food. I just stare at the floor and massage my temples. You don't understand the amount of irritation I feel.

I sit there for about a half an hour, until Telma climbs back up the ladder with a bottle of soup and some bread.

"You're still sitting in that same spot?" She asks. I look at her and nod. She shakes her head at me.

"I'm about to go to sleep though." I say yawning.

"Well, I brought you some soup and bread if you want it."

"Thank you." She sets it on the table beside the bed and walks to the ladder.

"I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight." She climbs down the ladder and I hear her close her door.

I remove my boots and tunic, only wearing my undershirt and pants. I pull down the covers and sit on the bed. Looking over toward the soup my stomach growls. I grab the bottle and hungrily eat the bread and drink the soup. I'm feeling a little better now, maybe if I get some sleep I'll become stronger. I set the bottle on the table and fall into a deep sleep…

_I hear screams; screams of agony and pain. Where am I? Where are they coming from? All I see is darkness, but I feel rain drops on my face. I know it smells like wet dirt and blood…Why can't I see anything? Suddenly, I see a sword swipe and hear another scream. _

_Soon there's another sword swipe, but this time I see Josie's bloody and pained face. She falls into a puddle of water and a Stalfos now stands over her weak body. The background soon fogs in and it looks like a forest scenery. Josie lays not in a puddle, but a pond and her blood has stained most of the surrounding water dark red. The Stalfos soon takes another swipe, leaving a huge gash of Josie's arm. She screams and holds her incessantly bleeding arm. What do I do?! I try to move toward her, but to no avail I can't move at all, the only thing I can do is watch._

_The scene suddenly changes and I'm walking through the forest with Josie next to me completely healed, except for a few bruises. What forest is this? Where am I? I know it's not Faron or Ordon Woods. Where am I…?_

I shoot straight up in bed. I'm panting and my heart is racing. The whole place is silent and its pitch black except for the glowing Triforce on my left hand. A flash of lightning lights up the whole room and thunder breaks the silence, startling me. I jump out of bed and grab the lantern. As I light it, the yellow glow illuminates some of the room. I quickly slipped my boots on and throw my tunic over my shoulder as I run to the ladder. While climbing down I try to figure out where that dream had taken place. Those woods looked pretty twisted, no paths, and it seemed like a maze…The Unknown Woods! Of course! How could I be so stupid?

I leave a note to Telma and a purple rupee on the counter so she knows where I went. I burst through the door into the cold rain. As I sprint out of Hyrule Castle Town to Epona my hair and clothes are soaked. I don't think about the rain as I run toward Epona. I finally have a clue…

_**Josie's POV**_

I wake up startled from the loud thunder. I'm still in Mason's lap and I must've fallen asleep. I can hear rain pouring down onto the soft earth. I look up and see Mason fast asleep with his arms still around me. _He's so cute when he sleeps_. A flash of lightning lights up the cave and Mason twitches awake. I look up at him smiling.

"What?"

"You're so adorable when you sleep…and then twitch awake." He blushes and then laughs.

"You think I'm adorable?" He asks

"Of course, who wouldn't?" He smiles bashfully, still blushing.

"You're adorable too you know." He says poking my cheek. I blush this time.

He looks into my eyes and doesn't say I word. I wonder what he's thinking about. He cups my cheek in his hand and leans in closer to me. We close our eyes as we lean into each other. Our lips are about to meet when…

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" I ask nervously.

"I'm not sure." He says as he quickly gets up and runs to the exit.

"Mason wait!" I shout as I grab onto his arm before he can go any further.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To figure out what that crash was!"

"Mason you can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll surely get hurt and you won't be able to see where you're going! Look how hard that rain is falling!"

"I'll be fine, now you just stay here. I'll be right back." He grabs his sword off of the ground and heads for the exit. I grab onto his arm again in an attempt to stop him.

"Mason please!"

"Josie please let go."

"If you're leaving, I'm going with you!"

"No!" I ignore him and turn to the direction where my bow lies. Before I can move though, Mason grabs onto my arm and I face him.

"Mason, let go I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Josie please, I don't want you to get hurt again like last time."

"And I don't want you to get hurt like I did!" There's a pause.

"…"

"Mason, it's too dangerous to go alone an-" Before I can finish my sentence Mason captures my lips in a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and we separate. I look into his green pleading eyes.

"Please Josie…just stay here." His arms are still around my waist.

**CRASH!**

My head darts to the direction of the racket. I sigh and then look back at Mason. He has the same look on his face. I give into his imploring eyes.

"Fine, but please be careful Mason. Don't do anything out of your league…"

"I promise." He hugs me tight and runs out into the pouring rain. I sit down on a boulder in the cave and wait. Thunder continues to roar and lightning continues to light the sky. After a few minutes I hear many thuds. Mason must've found it…whatever _it_ is. I soon hear Mason scream and hear another thud.

"Mason!" I quickly grab my bow and throw my quiver on my back. I sprint out into the torrential rain.

I can't really see anything. I look around and call Mason's name, but all I hear is a yell and another thud. I stop and look around. I'm so lost. Luckily, lighting flashes and lights up the sky, I barely see two, shadowy figures in the distance. I sprint toward them. As I'm running I continuously run into trees the thuds start to grow louder. The rain is falling so hard I can't see three inches in front of my face. I panic and wait for another lightning flash. More lightning strikes and I'm back on track. As I'm sprinting toward Mason I trip on an exposed tree root, into a puddle of mud and scream in agony. I start panting and place my hand on my side. I look at my hand to see it's covered in blood.

As I push myself onto my feet blood trickles down my side. I grunt in pain every time I move. I look down to see a sharp piece of wood has pierced through the extra skin on my stomach. It didn't puncture anything important, but it's now stuck in my side. I take deep breaths and continue to run. I have to save Mason. The rain lightens to a shower as I approach the battle. Mason is in full combat with…I'm not even sure, but it's big.

The monster looks like an enormous version of a troll. It has a huge shield which it uses to protect itself. It also has a massive sword and armor covering its body. It's almost like a Darknut… A guardian! It must be the guardian of these woods, and its angry that we invaded it's home.

Mason is knocked to the ground and the guardian raises its sword to deliver the final blow. I quickly pull out an arrow and shoot at the monster's hand. When the arrow hits the guardian drops it's sword and groans in anguish. I quickly run to Mason as it's distracted. We hide behind a nearby boulder holding hands.

"What are you doing here?" He yells.

"Saving your butt, obviously!"

"You should've stayed back at the cave!"

"If I had you would've been killed!"

"What's in your side? What happened? Why is it bleeding?" He asks angrily.

"Nothing I'm fine!" I say cringing.

"Josie! Wh-"

Before he could finish his rant the guardian demolishes the boulder with his shield. We roll away just in time before it slams its shield in the spot we had been seconds earlier. I try to shoot its unprotected head with an arrow, but it dodges my projectile. It starts to swing its sword at me and I dodge its attacks by ducking, jumping, back flipping, and sliding.

Mason soon runs up and slashes its back, tearing off the armor. The monster bashes Mason away with its massive shield and he's knocked into a nearby tree. Seeing my opportunity, I shoot it's back with an arrow and it roars in pain. Furiously, it continues to try and kill me. As I'm running to escape the guardian's rage, I slip in the mud and cry in pain from landing on my side. The piece of wood is still wedged there and I can barely move or it'll start bleeding. As the guardian stands over me I know I'm going to be slaughtered. Luckily, Mason leaps on the monster's back distracting it from killing me. He stabs it multiple times in it's neck and back with a dagger. He soon jumps down and engages in a sword battle, fury burning in his eyes.

I continue to lay in the same spot, unable to move. Every time I move it starts to bleed and I can't remove the wood. What do I do? Mason can't hold back that guardian for long. I eventually convince myself to ignore the pain. I arm my bow with an arrow and kneel on my knees to aim. As I draw the bow I release it quickly, and scream in misery as my wound splits open. It completely misses the beast and i bend over holding my wound. Mason pauses and gasps.

"Josie!" The guardian throws Mason and comes toward me.

It slowly lifts its sword, intimidating me. I quickly grab my bow, as it lunges its sword to impale my chest, I stop the attack with my bow. I know it won't hold for long because it starts to snap. Swiftly I use my foot to push the beast back. I'm not sure where that burst of energy and strength came from, but I don't question it. As I turn around the monster whacks my bow out of my hand, and I stand defenseless. I slowly back away as the guardian holds it sword, teasing me, as if waiting to kill me.

"No! Don't touch her!" Mason screams. The guardian thrusts it's sword and I prepare for death. Mason pushes me out of the way and I fall stiffly to the ground.

"MASON, NO!" I scream as I turn around to see the monster thrust its sword and stab Mason in the stomach…

**8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

**TLoZfantic44:** I'll stop it right there, at a huge cliffhanger. I'm so so so so so sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I feel so bad! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! I hope you like this chapter it took forever to finish. Literally a week. Sorry if there are a few grammatical errors, I tend to miss some when I read through! Thanks to everyone who has stuck through this story and has waited patiently for the new chapter! See you next time!


End file.
